Itajira
For his final form look at Itajira (Final Form) Itajira is a secret Godlike character, who can appear at anytime and anywhere, he appears in endings as Mysterious Hooded One, ''however it's determine on what ending you get, bad gets you his dark form: Dakuru, the good ending gets you his light form Gelem and The True Ending gets his Complete form and the secret ending gives you a battle against him in a form known as ''Mitsumata no Orochi. he can despawn the Principle of the Thing, possibly making him a higher staff, however he is also able to despawn the superintendent, thus proves that he is the Head-Director of the board of directors, the highest of the school district hierarchy, he is even able to despawn the president of the board. mostly he is able to despawn anyone, in his evolved form Itajira has the power to really harm the player Baldi's Basics in Education in Learning and Field Trip he is able to appear if the player hacks the game and changes the code, if hacking the game is successful he will replace Baldi, if any characters are in the way of him killing you they will disappear even if they are threats to the player, in the camping demo he can only appear if one had hacked, he will replace baldi and place bear traps everywhere thus a quick game over Appearance Original he is a blob like creature with bird qualities, mostly wings, not see-able but he has a mouth and has a blue hair, in his Evolved form Itajira looks like a bird like creature but more taller New for his new appearance He has a long, thin, red crown and black top hat on his head. His head is yellowish coloured, and seems to have some sort of mouth piece or an opening in his head, possibly indicating his mouth and also a monocle. His body is square shaped, coloured cyan, and is wide. His arms are whitish-blue with his fingers being blue, and has two dark cyan? strips on the upper part of his arms. Under his body is a blue cylinder with a darker shaded stripe around the cylinder, and then are his legs, which start out thin and grow out to be thick, indicating his feet. The end of his feet are coloured blue as well. Endings * Bad Ending: he will blast the player and then says "this game will be deleted" and then the game shuts off * Good Ending: he will use a bomb and blast a door open and then tells the player this "You done well, great job! i will handle baldi from here, now GO!" * Secret Ending: he will say some quotes and then transform into Mitsumata no Orochi, the quotes are "so you came all this way to me, well well well i can't do anything for you but how about a battle HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH" and "you have defeated me, but how no matter you are a good student and you have proven your smart brain and you have passed School forever, here is your certificate and goodbye and congratulations you done well!" and for a quote when you fail to win the battle "wow you failed, this is laughable, time to send you to the dungeon, bye bye idiot hahahahahahahaha" * True Ending: "so you came back to this school, i'm only visiting because this school is shutting down, you want to learn my origins well too bad, they are too horrifying to talk about and see, Goodbye" Trivia * he takes the appearance of obscure video game character known as Chack'n * he is considered a Twisted Corruption as he is the consequences of anyone who has hacked * he got a new look because well nobody knows * he is the consequences of the player hacking the game * he is also the only character to despawn any other character even if they are a threat * it's hinted that he is more smarter then any school staff or district staff * he is based on Baldipedia Founder Itajira otherwise known as Official Leobear Productions, who recently left Discord because of Drama * he sometimes needs other people's advice as he can't run on his own * his new look is also the star of Itajira's Advice Mitsumata no Orochi.png|Mitsumata no Orochi his form in the secret ending Bad.png| his evolved form Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Things that could do damage. Category:Gods Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Twisted Corruption Category:School Staff